deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sun Wukong vs Michelangelo
Descripton RWBY vs TMNT! Who's the better chucker? Interlude Wizard: Nunchucks: Our two combatnts today are fluent with them Boomstick: Sun Wukong: the adventerous monkey Faunus Wizard: And Michelangelo: '''the youngest of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wizard: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win...a Death Battle! Sun Wukong Wizard: The world of Remnant is a hectic place. Grimm, the White Fang, gods, it's crazy down there Boomstick: Anyway, there's humans, then there's Faunus. Faunus are almost like people, but there's one key difference. They have one animal trait, be it ears. claws, or...tails...like our combatant: Sun Wukong Wizard: Sun Wukong is a monket based Faunus from Vacuo, and the leader of team SSSN. He, along with his team came to compete in the Vytal Festival. Then...it all went to shit. The Fall of Beacon, Pyrrha's death, you get this gist of it Boomstick: He then traveled to Menagerie, Mistral, and is currently on the way to Vacuo. Guess he likes to travel Wizard: But he wouldn't go doing all of this, without his signiature weapons: Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang Boomstick: You see, almost every weapon here is part gun. It sounds like heaven to me! ''' Wizard: You would say that...Sun's is no exeption. Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang 4 lever-action shotguns that act as nunchaku, they can also connect to form a bo-staff. '''Boomstick: The shotguns can be fired in nunchaku form, re-chambering with momentum while also being able to deflect Roman Torchwick's attacks. Wizard: His staff gives off small bursts of energy from the ends when it hits an enemy, and can send out a wave of energy when slammed to the ground. Boomstick: He's comparable to Blake in speed, and even intercepten an attack from the Sea Feilong Wizard: He's traded blows with Roman Torchwick, and held off Ilia Amitola twice. Like every Faunus, he has heightened senses, and night vision as well. He can use his tail like an actual monkey, and is an acrobatic Boomstick: Like everyone in Remnant, Sun has Aura, a manifestation of one's soul that can take damage for them. He can also use it in an offensive way called a "Semblance" Boomstick: Sun's Semblance is called Via Sun: It makes clones of his own Aura, Sun needs to stand still in order to make it happen, and the clones can detonate on contact. Wizard: But making 3 or more clones disorients him and rapidly drains his Aura. Not to mention, Sun...can sometimes be a bit of a risktaker Boomstick: Yeah...He's not good at sneaking up on people, and summoning his clones requires his mental focus. ' Wizard: While he did hold his own against Ilia...he kinda lost. Sun's not a strategist, often just rushing into battle without a second thought, this is alright when battling Grimm, not so much with humans ''Sun gets stabbed by Ilia '''Boomstick: Damn.. Michelangelo Wizard: Michelangelo is the youngest of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. But he isn't to be taken lightly Boomstick: He's a party dude! Wizard: Boomstick: Mikey may not seem like much, but he's actually a great ninja. He's the most agile of his four brothers, he's got amazing balance, and he's a great fighter, y'know being a ninja and all. He's got the most raw power of the 4, but has never really shown interest to develop it Wizard: Michelangelo likes to prank, he'll use stuff like water balloons, whoopee cushions, etc. He can lift 600 pounds, and his shell is extremely durable, but can still be cracked Boomstick: He's reacted to lasers, lightning, can regenerate small wounds, or...with pizza...alright then, and he ran up a mountain in seconds Wizard: He'll fight for hours on end without tiring and traded blows with The Shredder. Even though that leaves him seriously injured. He was strong enough to throw Tragg, a giant rock monster who's about 20 feet tall Boomstick: Yeah, Mikey isn't really what he seems Wizard: Thanks to his weapons: like his Nunchaku. Nunchaku were used originally as farming tools, but in the right hands can be very deadly weapons, and Mikey's Nunchaku can also turn into a Kusari-gama, allowing him more range in the battlefield Boomstick: Other than that, he has shurikens, a ROCKET-POWERED SKATEBOARD, smoke bombs, and more Wizard: As cool as Mikey is, he has his flaws, he normally plays video games and eats pizza in his free time. He isn't the brightest of the turtles, that's Donatello's thing. He always clowns around as is easily distracted, and he'll often leave himself wide open for attacks. Boomstick: But no matter the cause, Michelangelo will always go into battle, smile on his face... Wizard: All while saying... Mikey: COWABUNGA! Pre-Fight Blake: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! Yang: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!!!!!!!!! FIGHT The sun was down...but *Sun* was up, using his tail to swing around the city, he landed on a building, he pulled out his scroll. Maybe he'll call Blake, see how she's doing...no luck Sun: No reception, greeeat. He siged as a rocket-powered skateboard flew overhead of him, lightly singing his hair Sun: OWOWOWOW! He puts out the fire, and turns around. He sees Mikey and his tail swishes from side to side. Sun: Hey! What's your deal!? Mikey: Oh, sorry du- Is that a tail? Sun: Yeah...? Mikey: Hey, I'm kinda bored, wanna go a round? Sun readies his weapon in his staff form Sun: Sure, why not? Mikey puts on his headphones He then readies his own Nunchaku Mikey: Sweet! FIGHT Analysis Boomstick: NEXT TIME OONNN DEATH BATTLE ???: FINE! I ONLY HAVE 12 BULLETS, SO YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO SHARE! ???: I go wherever I want to go, and no one can stop me Trivia *The connection between Sun and Mikey is that they're both based on animals, are generally goofballs, and are skilled weilders of Nunchaku *This is Flare-Rexs 2nd Death Battle after coming back to the wiki *If this battle had an original soundrack, it would be called 'Chuck-Off' Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:"TMNT vs RWBY" themed Death Battles Category:Flare-Rex Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year